John
John, also known as Mesic, was a friend of Tyler, Jacob, and Kevin. John died in a house fire on Undecim Nocte 2011 as a result of Kevin's ascension, after which he became possessed by Tenebris. He has now been given back to Kevin and is being used as his conduit. Description From the few interactions held with John throughout the ARG, he appears to be a pretty friendly and enjoyable person. He is often seen joking around with Tyler and Kevin in the older Silentdork videos, never being too serious. However, Tyler describes him as being a strict atheist, claiming he often got into religious debates with Kevin. Biography John grew up in Florida within walking distance of Tyler's house. At some point he became good friends with Jacob and Kevin as well, though he often got into arguments with Kevin. In 2010, he spent time with Tyler and Kevin, as seen in the videos Fun night with john and kevin and Fun night with john and kevin 2. In 2011, John somehow got involved in Kevin's ascension on Undecim Nocte, resulting in his death when his house caught fire. This caused him to become Kevin's Conduit. However, before Kevin could capture him, Tenebris possessed him, using him as his own conduit. In 2015, it's possible John attempted to contact the players several times while being used by Tenebris, though it is often ambiguous who is speaking at times. In 2016, John was given back to Kevin after Tenebris was given his original conduit, Drowned. Following this, John then attempted to contact Tyler and the players a few more times as seen in the video 5646 and some updates on Johnisdead.com. Conversations 10/23/13 - . The video Period 2 features John and Tyler playing a game together. Tyler: "...Will kill my character? I'm hoping for like a drain or something." John: "A drain?" Tyler: "I guess I never suffocate. Oh." 5/21/15 - Fun night with john and kevin The video Fun night with john and kevin features Tyler, Kevin, and John attempting to summon various spirits by following rituals they found online. Tyler mentions an obscure religion that Kevin is a part of but does not want to elaborate on. Tyler: "Are you recording?" John: "Yes" Tyler: "(Let's) do this." John: "Okay." Tyler: "The room isn't locked - you're cheating." John: "It's not locked? I thought I locked it. Hold on, let me start over." John: "Say it again?" Tyler: "Is it locked?" John: "...Say it." Tyler: "...Is it recording?" John: "Yes it is." John: "Alright..." John: "Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..." Tyler: "...Well, Kevin, looks like he's dead." Kevin: "I think you're right, Tyler." John: "Feels so normal." Tyler: "Are you actually filming me?" Kevin: "Why do you even wanna comb your hair?" Tyler: "Getting- Getting ready, for, uh..." Kevin: "Do you want the Candyman to, like, rape you in the ass?" Tyler: "I want the Candyman to think I look good whenever he shows up." Kevin: "Instead of killing you he's going to be like, 'You look good! I'm not going to kill you today,'" Tyler: "Um, hyper-realistic Bloody Mary didn't show up so uh..." Kevin: "Well, she went (Scary noise) Did you hear that in John's video?" Tyler: "No." Kevin: "She went- (Scary noise)" Kevin: "You're supposed to lock the door." Tyler: "I will ...Okay." Kevin: "Now just shut off the light, too." Tyler: "Okay... Candyman, right?" Kevin: "Candyman five times into the mirror." Tyler: "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman.... Candyman. Candyman." Kevin: "I think you have to say it, like, not like that." Tyler: "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman." Kevin: "...You gotta (Indecipherable)" Tyler: "DUN DUN-" Kevin: "Alright, looks like my turn next." John: "What happened?" Tyler: (In a joking way) "I saw him..." John: "Oh no..." Tyler: "...Fuck." Tyler: "(Dra)gon magic..." Kevin: "Oh boy, oh boy..." Tyler: "My buddy John and his dragon magic. Tell me about dragon magic." John: "Dragon magic?" Tyler: "Tell me about dragon magic, John." John: "It's fake and gay." Tyler: "That isn't what you were saying many centuries ago." Kevin: "What do you think of pony magic?" Tyler: "It's okay, I was into faggot magic." Kevin: "What do you tink of pony magic, John?" Tyler: "I dunno, what do you think of obscure religions you don't like to talk about, Kevin?" Tyler: "A- A spell to- A spell to see spirits...? 'To see spirits, old European grimoires recommend mixing' ...(Sighs) I really don't have all this shit that it's listing here." Kevin: "What do you need?" Tyler: "Um... Aloe, pepper, musk... I mean, I'm a pretty musky dude, so actually I uh... (Laughs)" Kevin: "We have musk." Tyler: "I dunno Kevin, you're a pretty musky dude. (Laughs)" Kevin: "Shut up." Kevin: "Alright, so, why are we trying to figure out which ones are real- real- real-" Tyler: "Um... It's part of the m(ystery)." Kevin: "I guess." Tyler: "Gotta try it all. Um... You enter the bathroom as with hyper-realistic Bloody Mary... Go with a- Go with a friend as to not freak out. Oh, John?" John: "Alright? This is all shit anyway, eh..." Tyler: "Kevin I- wait, oh nevermind, I was not locked out of your phone. Um... Fog up the mirror and just do whatever you want, basically... Turning on hot water is pretty effective to fog the mirror up. Write 'Baby Blue' in the fog." Tyler: "Then you turn off the lights, wait a few moments after a minute or two, this is... complicated and I'm gonna need to take your phone with me to remember. 'You or your friend will feel like a baby has been placed in your arms. Hold the baby-' We're gonna kick the baby." Tyler: "Um... '-for a while, then pass it to the next person. WATCH OUT-' All caps, 'WATCH OUT,'" Kevin: "Oh... Spooky." Tyler: "'-If you drop him you will receive a scratch n-' Literally just the letter n, '-your arm,'" Kevin: "That means you can't kick the baby." Tyler: "And you'll get... 'Drop him again and you'll get another scratch. Feeling clumsy? Drop him a third time and he'll shatter the mirror and stab you to death!' How is a little baby doing this? Um... There's also another version of the story in this version... 'You enter the bathroom with the lights off and you should say the phrase Blue Baby over and over for thirteen goes whilst pretending to rock a baby', and then I guess..." Kevin: "We should try both versions." Tyler: "Some bitch is gonna pop out and be like 'Gimme back my baby' in all caps and then if you're still holding her baby then she'll kill you." Kevin: "Should we try-" Kevin: "...Or they're both fake. One of those." Tyler: "...Oh John." Kevin: "Wait, I thought we were gonna do the, uh... one by yourself first then John can do the other one." Tyler: "Okay, yeah. The one by myself." Kevin: "Cause that one would actually be easier." John: "Are we- Are we actually doing this bullshit?" Kevin: "Well... Who was the one that decided to try-" Tyler: "What else do we have to do tonight?" John: "...Something else?" Tyler: "...Yeah, I mean aside from the stack of video games." Kevin: "I wanted to play Mario Party 7 but no one wanted-" Tyler: "I'm hip." Kevin: "So... Do you remember how to do it?" Tyler: "One day..." Kevin: "...You locked that phone again, didn't you?" Tyler: "No I was not locked out of your phone, I'll tell you what, though - Spooks are what's gonna become a meme, and I'm hip. I'm ahead of the times. I don't need to remember. I got the phone in hand." Tyler: "I really have an OCD thing about my hair. I was really trying to not have to do this, but I just couldn't fucking take it anymore." Kevin: "What do you have to say about this?" John: "Can he get the fuck out?" Kevin: "He cannot." Kevin: "Remember - You have to be pretending to rock a baby while saying the name." Kevin: "I don't think they said sing the song..." Kevin: "Tyler, are you sure it's... just because you're not taking this for real that there's... it's probably not working?" Tyler: "AH SPOOKS. ...And I was locked out of your phone. (Laughs)" Kevin: "...And you're supposed to say it... thirteen times I think? Let's see..." 5/21/15 - Fun night with john and kevin 2 The video Fun night with john and kevin 2 The video Fun night with john and kevin 2 features Tyler, John, and Kevin using an Ouija Board, though it quickly turns into the three of them joking around. Tyler: "(You) look like..." Kevin: "What the fuck..." Tyler: "You look like Santa Claus" Tyler: "Reposition this thing again. Okay. Alright, guys, spookies inbound. Ask a question." Kevin: "Umm... Do you wanna go first?" John: "Umm, I mean... Not really? I mean I'm not really interested in all this spook... paranormal..." Kevin: "What about you, Tyler?" Tyler (Jokingly): "Umm... Is... Umm... Am I gonna get married?" Kevin: "...No. (Laughs)" Tyler (Jokingly): "Go go go, get in position, I can feel the spirits coming now!" Kevin: "I hope you're right about this. (Indecipherable) just joking around about this (Indecipherable)." John: "Are there any spirits right now with us?" Tyler (Whispering): "Up Kevin's ass..." Kevin: "God dammit, stop moving it!" Tyler (Whispering): "Right up Kevin's ass, right up Kevin's ass, right up Kevin's ass, right up Kevin's ass!" Kevin: "I'm gonna... Stop it." Tyler: "No, it's yes! They are!" Kevin: "(Sighs) Let's do this for real, now. Now ask a question. Is Tyler a faggot? Yes." Tyler: "(Sighs) You know why I think this isn't working? Probably because we came out here for spooky moon energy and yet we seem to have no..." Kevin: "Maybe you need to focus more on the game. What if something happens while you're focusing on the sky?" Tyler: "...Good point." Kevin: "Alright... Let's try it for real. Don't fucking move the thing by itself." Tyler: "Alright." Kevin: "Alright, now ask a question." Tyler: "Is Kevin... good? (Laughs)" Kevin: "...What?" John: "What? (Laughs) Is Kevin good..." Kevin: "What the fuck was that? (Laughs)" Tyler: "Is Kevin good?" Kevin: "I'm a... Nine..." Tyler: "Nine outta Ten." Kevin: "(Laughing) Alright, alright. Let's try this for real, now." Tyler: "In all honesty though, uh... How come there's no moon out right now, anyways? I mean, uh..." Kevin: "There is a reason for that. Let's just focus on the game." Tyler: "Okay, okay." Kevin: "I, uh, don't even think this bullshit is gonna work." John: "I mean... mosquitoes are biting me all over, so..." Tyler: "Why do no spooky spirits come to my shit?" Kevin: "Maybe because you're... There has to be energy channeling through this." Tyler: "...What?" Kevin: "Nothing, just focus on the game." Tyler: "Okay... Umm..." John: "...Sorry." Kevin: "Goddammit, there's so much mosquitoes..." Tyler: "Umm... Are the mosquitoes actually here to, uh, give us some kind of gift, and-" Kevin: "You know what? Fuck it. Yes!" Kevin: "Let's just go." Tyler: "(Sighs) Fine. We haven't done Bloody Mary 3: Electric Peepee yet." John: "Yeah, let's go do something else." Tyler: "Guess what I got though, guys?" John: "Oh boy, what do you have? Ooh, cards..." Tyler (Jokingly): "Aaaaaaurgh!" Tyler: "And I bent one, no!" Kevin: "It's your fucking fault!" Tyler: "Is there energy running through these?" Kevin: "(Laughs) Ask yourself that!" Tyler: "(Sighs) What a bitch." 5/23/16 - 5646 The video 5646 features a message from John attempting to contact Tyler, warning him about Tenebris and explaining some information about the Lunar Children. Description: "you must keep moving tyler. do not let you win. we are late for someone birthday" Tenebris: "YOU PLAYED MINUET OF FOREST" Tyler: "Where am I?" John: "You are home. You are sleeping. And be careful, you are watching." John: "I only have a little bit of time so I'm sorry." John: "That religion Kevin was in, if you can remember, is a cult. I don't understand a lot of what's going on, but that thing is at the top of it all whether or not they know. This thing has walked through time and created a huge mess in its wake. Somehow this all ties to you, a kid who drowned and his father who was killed 14 years ago, and many others." John: "You have to understand this is real. Don't try to explain this away as a "glitch". I have been trying to give you signs for a long time." John: "I don't know what will happen but you must not let yourself be taken. Whatever that thing is will be unstoppable if you do." John: "I know you are scared. But please. Open it." Category:Characters Category:Arg Players Category:GMs